


Liquid Courage

by NightlyMuse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Concussions, Gen, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMuse/pseuds/NightlyMuse
Summary: After an accident during a mission, one Scorpio Saint crashes on the couch in Aries Temple and two Saints get to talking. Through the Scorpio Saint's strange ways Mu finds some courage to speak a childhood friend about matters he has kept to himself for a long time and make peace.





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a writing prompt list over on tumblr, I enjoyed writing this so I plan on adding a sequel chapter later on.
> 
> Prompt was: "You’re a good friend, I hope you know that."

“You’re a good friend, I hope you know that.”

Mu blinked, surprised by the sudden statement and even more by who said it. “I didn't know you considered me a friend Milo, we hardly know each other.”

The Scorpio Saint waved his hand in the air, brushing off his words as he looked over the back of the couch and towards the Aries Saint in the kitchen area, a wide grin on his face. “You say that like it can't be fixed! Hey, we should go out for drinks sometime, get to know each then. Maybe talk Aldebaran into coming too, hell maybe we can drag Aiolia out too!” He said with a short laugh before groaning.

Mu felt a light smile twitch on his face and shuck his head. Part of him figured this was just nonsense Milo was talking about, after all he currently dealing a concussion, developed an accident during a short mission.

Apparently, an enemy had sent them both flying over a cliff. While mostly uninjured Milo did receive quite a blow to the head, which he had bandaged up and treated with an ice pack and some medicine. On the way back up the Temples, the Scorpio Saint had decided that the walk up to his temple might be too much and it would be better for him to crash at the one of the lower Temples for the night.

He offered to let Milo stay the night, it wasn't a problem honestly. He didn't mind and figured he used the time to work on various cloths that needed some attention or tidy up some corners of his home after cooking dinner and getting Kiki to bed.

Was about midnight now and Mu had fixed himself a cup of tea, watching Milo carefully. The fact he could walk fine and was speaking normally was a positive sign that injury wasn't as bad as first suspected. 'Though I really should see about improving on the helm designs of the cloths' he thought as he moved back to living room area.

“Milo, I don't drink though.”

“You eat like everyone else, I know a few places with good bar food. Besides we'll need a designated adult, especially if Aiolia comes along. He's such a light weight I swear” The Scorpio laughed, flopping back on the couch and putting his feet on one of the arms, pressing a fresh ice pack against his head.

Mu pressed a hand against his mouth to hold back a laugh, “Have you gone drinking with him before?”

“Yeah, a few times, hard to get him out though. The cub holds himself to being this 'model Saint' idea, can't blame him but damn he needs to get out more. I usually get out with Aldebaran, sometimes Deathmask. The crabby knows where to find good food, Alde tips well and most of the time we can keep Deathmask from getting in a fight or something.”

“Have there been fights?” Mu asked, frowning as he thought of what could have happened with the words 'Deathmask' and 'fight' mixed together.

“Like Aldebaran would let it happen, big guy has carried him out before anything could even start to happen.... actually, I think he's done that with me a few times too.” The Greek said, scratching at his neck as he spoke.

“Well, it’s good to know Aldebaran can always be trusted to be stop trouble from brewing” Not that he ever doubted his friend, he thought as he sipped at his drink.

There was a period of silence between them, Milo was one of the most fidgety people Mu had ever known but it seemed like he was doing well despite his injury. “.... He talked about you know? While you were gone, Aldebaran still talked about you sometimes.”

That took the breath out of his lungs and he paused before setting down his drink and folding his hands together. Over the years he had been away, he had worried how his closest friend was doing but always focused on other things, his problems and...'I've been a terrible friend' he thought, rubbing his face and stopping from thinking down that line.

He wasn't sure if Milo noticed his reaction or not, but he continued to speak “I remember we had a few laughs when we were kids. Figured maybe we could try and get along more, ya know? And if you're worried about the lamb...I dunno know, have one of the Bronzes babysit? He likes the fancy lizard right? Sure, he wouldn't mind if you say you have to do something for a night.”

“Fancy lizard...you mean Dragon Shiryu?” He couldn't help but chuckle at the wording of it all, but it did lift the heaviness on his chest a bit. “You have a point though, Kiki is fond of the Bronzes and wouldn't be alone for a night. Especially if he's with Shiryu, there's also Master Roshi and his daughter.”

“Exactly man! Come on, treat yourself to a night for once!” Milo said, sitting up quickly, too quickly as he groaned and pressed the pack closer to his head “Ow ow...ah, well you know, just think on it?”

Mu paused and thought, it would only be a night and teleporting between Rozan and Sanctuary wasn't really a problem for him. While the idea of dealing with at least two drunk Gold Saints wasn't exactly appealing, there would at least be some humor and perhaps, he figured, it would be good to act like an average human for one night, and not a warrior of an ancient Goddess.

…. And there was more, he hadn't really spoken privately with Aldebaran in a very long time, between missions and the Holy War, there wasn't a chance.

'No... that’s not the truth' he thought, rubbing the area between his brows. Maybe he wasn't sure how to approach his friend on...well so many subjects that he had kept to himself. To apologize and to make up for his leaving during the worst time of any of their lives in Sanctuary.

“Hey Mu? You ok man?” Milo's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked up so see the Scorpio looking confused (Maybe a bit concerned) in the pajamas that someone had bought down for him. If there was one trait that surprised Mu, it was how Milo could go from thick headed to making perfect reason in a short amount of time.

“No no, I'm quite alright, just tired I suppose and thinking a bit too deeply for one night.”

“Ah man the 3 am thoughts got you huh?” he said, smirking slightly and tilting his head.

“.... It’s 3 am?” Mu blinked, looking at clock hung on a far wall, barely visible in the room, the only light coming from two table side lamps. From his place he could see the hands pointing to 3:35 am and he blinked in slight surprise. He wasn't aware so much time had passed.

“Well then, we should both try and get some sleep. Given we've had a very long, reasonable talk, I'd say it'd be safe for you to sleep now” Mu said, standing up and taking his cup to the kitchen, pausing to look over back at the other Gold Saint. “Do you need anything before I turn in for the night?”

The other Saint snatched his chin and tapped several fingers on one knee before looking his shoulder and smiling “Nope, think I'm good for now, thanks for hosting me Mu.”

He smiled lightly and nodded his head, “It was the least I could do, rest well Milo. I'll see you in the morning.” Vaguely he saw the Scorpio lie down and wave a goodnight as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

In the darkness alone with his thoughts, a deep frown crossed his face and he sighed. A day out did sound good, a day where he could try and work up the courage to talk to Aldebaran about several things was.... a lot more tempting than he first thought.

“Milo despite what you say, I am a terrible friend” he whispered to himself in the darkness as he quietly entered his room and rubbed at his eyes. “But...I will try and be a better one, I owe that to Aldebaran”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! If you do leave a kudoes and any comments!


End file.
